


Jojo

by VulpesKorsak



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jojo is happy, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Canon, Reunions, Seb is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: Joseph is saved by Kidman after the events of the second game. Now he needs to reunite with Seb.





	Jojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveSebCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/gifts).



> We did not get anything about TEW during this E3 :(  
> So I needed to write something quick and happy to give Joseph some closure!  
> I may make a series out of it.  
> Also wanted to make a little gift for one lovely person <3

A door slams open somewhere in the distance. Hurried heavy steps mix with light taps of thin heels, a low gruff voice mixes with a sing-songy worried one. They stop and argue about something somewhere nearby for what seems to be an hour, though it really is just a couple minutes. It is hard to distinguish the words pronounced being half awake. He thinks that these voices sound familiar. One a lot more than the other. He cannot remember which one though. He struggles to open his eyes. It is very hard, he had been sleeping for a while. So he decides to stay that way for a little longer.

And then another door is opened. This time it is done carefully, slowly and very-very close to where he lies. The voices can’t be heard anymore but a long heavy sigh of relief pierces the air. And then there is that gruff voice again. It says only one word. And this time he hears it clearly and recognizes the voice for sure.

“Joseph.” It says.

Joseph opens his eyes slowly and looks up at the man above him squinting. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust. He reaches for his glasses on the side table. The man has a far messier look than he remembers. And he used to think that was impossible. The bags under his eyes tell him that he spent quite a few nights sleepless. His beard has not been trimmed in weeks and his hair needs brushing badly.

But the man is smiling. Widely and happily. Joseph has not seen that in years. He smiles back.

“Sir, you shouldn’t be here.” The woman’s voice says. Joseph finally recognizes his nurse. The man stays motionless and silent until Joseph manages: “You need to shave, Seb.”

Sebastian chuckles and drops to his knees leaning on the bed with his elbows.

“Sir-”

“It’s okay, Markie. I am more than sure he’s not a threat.” Joseph tells her. She has been very nice to him. But a bit too protective. Though that is understandable. He has been through hell. When he finally got out of STEM after 3 years of torture a week ago, Kidman had to drag him to the car. He could not stand on his own. They told the police that he had been kidnapped and held in a comatose-like state for unknown reasons. Not too far from the truth, technically. Kidman left him at the hospital after making sure the stuff could be trusted and disappeared again.

“Are you sure, Jojo?” The nurse cocks her head to the side and he nods. “Okay, Jojo. You know how to call me if something goes wrong.” She says and leaves the room.

It is then when Sebastian grabs his hands and squeezes it tightly. Joseph can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He squeezes Sebastian’s hand back.

“Jojo, huh?” Sebastian says with a smile but his voice is shaking. “How… how are you feeling, Jojo?”

“Quite shitty, frankly speaking.” Joseph answers. “But not as shitty as a week ago. I’m actually glad you didn’t see-”

He stops as a tear falls on his hand. He strokes Sebastian’s hand with his thumb reassuringly. Then he feels Sebastian’s lips on the back of his hand. Then his beard.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispers in a broken voice. “I thought you were dead. God…”

“I know, Seb. I under-”

“I thought you were dead!” Sebastian sobs and plants another kiss on his hand. “I thought you were gone.” And then another. “I thought I’ve lost you as well.” He kisses again. Joseph moves his hand a bit to intertwine their fingers. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He sobs louder but doesn’t stop kissing. “I’m sorry, Joe. I could’ve done something! I could’ve helped you!”

“It’s okay.” Joseph answers. He can feel tears on his own face. “There was no way for you to know. But… I am alive and you are alive… and, Kidman told me, Lily is alive.”

“Yes.” Sebastian lips curl up into a smile. “We are.”

He releases Joseph’s hand to sit down onto his bed. Sebastian puts his hand on his neck and strokes it lightly with his fingers. Joseph chuckles and squirms aways for a moment but quickly relaxes, allowing Sebastian to keep petting his neck.

“We are alive, Seb. Mobius is gone. And that’s all that matters.” Joseph cups his face to guide it down to his own. “You won. Kidamn told me how brave how have been fighting. How many bastards you’ve destroyed. You gave us a happy ending.” Joseph speaks looking directly into his eyes, theirs faces a few inches away from each other. “There is no fault of yours in what happened. And if you intend to keep thinking there is… well, you’ve fixed it, haven’t you?”

“I guess I have.” Joseph’s thumbs brush away his tears. He slides his hand up to his face and returns the gesture. Sebastian leans even closer bringing their lips together for a second. He wants to look at Joseph, make sure he is okay with that but gets dragged back down into a proper kiss. 

Joseph feels himself drowning in this kiss. He was either haunted or scared, running around STEM for three goddamn years. But it is over now. The week after his awakening has been daunting. Tiring. Cumbersome. He slept through most of it, even though when he was awake it seemed like a very illogical thing to do. He needed to act. Do something. At least read a book or start catching up with some news. But he couldn’t help it. His sleep was dreamless. And he wanted more of that. Kidman told him Sebastian would come for him as soon as she would find him before disappearing. So he has been waiting. Waiting for his partner, his lover, his friend. And now he is here at last. Kissing him with passion and relief.

They move away from each other after what seemed to be like ages. Their breaths are uneven, their tears have dried. Sebastian is smiling widely again. Joseph is less surprised by this expression this time. He hopes that now he will see it more often from now on.

“Hey, Jojo.” Sebastian whispers grinning. Joseph has not heard this tone for ages as well. 

“What is it?” He groans because this tone means Sebastian is playful and is attempting some sort of a joke.

“You’ll never guess.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. I’ve been hiding a terrible secret all this time.” He is trying hard not to grin.

“What?” Joseph raises a brow in confusion.

“I love you.” Sebastian snickers. 

“Noooo. No. Fucking. Way.” Joseph says in his best deadpan voice. “What a twist. How could you hide that.”

Sebastian laughs and kisses him again. His beard scratches Joseph’s face. Joseph pushes him away gently. He knows that continuing to kiss Sebastian like that is equivalent to signing a contract for taking care of Sebastian… and Lily, being their family... most likely more of a mother figure. He is more than sure Sebastian has no idea how to raise a child on his own. He has no experience in that as well. But he surely knows more than this shaggy homeless-looking man.

Joseph sighs and says, before returning to kissing him. “I love you too, Seb. But you  **really** need to shave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I took a very long break from writing, but now my summer holidays have begun and I will, hopefully, get a lot more writing done.


End file.
